


Shady

by herbailiwick



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr's nocturnal-fangirl prompted: "Martin and Douglas just being best friends and Martin loving flying and adorable Cabin Pressure :3"</p><p>Martin is suspicious when Douglas has a gift for him. Rated G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shady

Martin scowled. He'd been relaxing! Douglas with a small box in his hands and a smug expression on his face could not mean good things. Could it? A creeping feeling of unease rose up in his chest, spilling out over his skin, making him feel hot. He wasn't in the mood for anything silly or humiliating, not while the flying had been going so well and that _sunset_ had been doing magnificent things to the sky. 

Douglas hadn't even embarrassed him yet. Martin had been holding out hope that the first officer wouldn't embarrass him at _all_. This was why he shouldn't hope, not about anything. Not that he'd ever be able to help it.

"Ah, Martin. I picked up a little something for you." Douglas outstretched his hand, offering the box to Martin. It had been sitting under his seat the entire flight, a ticking timebomb of humiliation. 

No. No, no, no, Martin. Bad.

Douglas did have a heart, actually. He really did. Martin was being stupid. "Is that so?" Martin said, trying to figure out what was in the box by looking.

"You might want to, you know, actually use physical force. I don't think your telekinetic powers are up to the trick."

Martin rolled his eyes, then reached out and yanked the box from Douglas. "Thank you, Douglas," he said, a bit wary. It could have been something Douglas had "acquired". He hesitated, then sighed and finally, slowly opened the box. 

"Oh!"

"Since you broke your brand new pair so quickly after buying them, I thought I'd offer you these. I think these'll suit you even better, actually, and, they should, because I have an eye for these things."

"Of course you do," Martin muttered. Then, he said with a bit of a whine, "You've just given me these so you can make fun, is that it?" He slipped the glasses on, though, and allowed himself a slight smile. "Thank you, though, really. I'll just pretend these aren't most likely illegally in my possession."

"They're yours, one-hundred percent. And, yes, Martin. I think I'm very entitled to having some fun with _sir's_  new shades."

Martin sighed, but he also smiled. "Why did you get these for me?" he asked. "It's not my birthday. It's not any sort of holiday, that I know of. You don't owe me anything at the moment." Suddenly, he swallowed. "Is there something I don't know?" a bit of panic was starting to edge its way into his voice. "Why have you given me these?"

"I came upon them—not illegally but not from a store—and I thought you should have them. Consider it a token of our friendship, if you'd like. Or," he said with sarcasm, "just assume I'm in the habit of buying things for my magnanimous captain in hopes that one day he might offer me the chance to prove myself as a pilot. Whichever you'd prefer."

Put that way, it did sound silly. Martin scoffed. "Thank you," he said again. "I do like them," he said quickly.

"You're quite welcome... _Maverick_ ," Douglas grinned. "Though, you don't sound quite certain."

Secretly, sitting in his favorite seat in the entire world as they flew across the Pacific Ocean, sharing a cockpit with a man who had money to spend on jokes—on _friends_ , Martin stubbornly told himself—as well as the willingness to do so, Martin found to his surprise that he really, really did.


End file.
